


Sara Lance Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Sara Lance Imagines and Prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Sara Lance / Reader, Sara Lance / You, Sara Lance x Reader - Relationship, Sara Lance x You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Sara groaned as Mick turned the song up. She caught Leonard’s eye in the rearview mirror. The same Christmas song had played at least five times in the last half hour and she couldn’t stand it any more. You were so close to the place you needed to meet the rest of the team that she’d hoped the song wouldn’t come on the radio again. That’s what she got for letting you and Mick play Christmas songs.

“Do we have to listen to this again?” Snart asked. Mick ignored him and with a glance at him then Sara, you hesitantly ignored Snart as well.  
"If I hear this song one more time there will be blood." Sara half joked. She smiled when you looked at her.  
“It’s the best Christmas song!” You insisted.  
“It’s the worst and we all know it.”  
“Well maybe we like it because it’s the worst.” Mick said loudly, shouting over the music, rather than turning it down.  
When Snart screeched to a halt he and Sara practically fell out of the car. The fight scene that had been going on seemed to stop as the blaring music blasted out of the car, drawing the attention your way.  
“So much for subtle.” Snart said with a pointed look to Mick who shrugged.  
“You could take out your irritation on that?” You said to Sara who followed where you pointed at an alien that seemed intent on capturing the professor who was fleeing towards the Wave-rider.  
“That’s not a bad idea.” She said as she started to run towards it. The rest of you followed her lead.


	2. Chapter 2

“We need the key.” Ray explained over the coms.   
“Which is where exactly?” Martin asked nervously. He and Jaxs had stayed behind on the ship with Rip while the rest of the team moved on. It had been a simple in and out job. You’d be look out, Sara would kick ass and Ray would help Snart and Rory steal the item Rip needed.

“Urm. It’s in that biker dudes jacket.” Ray muttered. Leonard and Mick both looked at the man in tandem while Sara sighed.  
“Well that’s just made things easier.”  
“Oh! I’ve got this. Just picking a pocket.” Before Sara could stop you, you’d rushed off. Leonard and Mick looked at each other back at you. Bumping into the man you laughed and apologised, starting to walk away, you thought you’d gotten away with it. Until he grabbed at you arm and yanked the hand that was clutching the key in it.

With a nervous laugh you kicked him and yanked your arm free. Which resulted in a huge brawl breaks out. “Nice distraction kid!” Snart said as he took the key from you. He and Mick headed to the back room. You fought your way towards the door where Ray was ducking and dodging punches.  
“So much for being inconspicuous.” Sara grunted. You paused as you saw her flipping a man twice her size over her arm and slam him on the floor.  
“Woah!”  
“Watch out (Y/N)!” Ray yelled. Turning you spotted the man you’d stolen the key from charging at you.

You froze in panic, until Mick slammed his fist into the guys face. He planted the box Rip had been after in your hands and you clutched onto it. “Come on kid, we got it, let's get out of here.” Looking over at Sara you saw Snart nearby fighting off another man. “Haircut, get us a way out of here!”  
Ray managed to help Mick get you towards the door. The three of you burst out of the bar, shortly followed by Snart and Sara. One man started running and you and before anyone else could react you shoved the box up to defend your face, accidently winding the guy as you slammed it into his chest when he collided with you. He let out a wheeze as he collapsed on the floor.  
“Nicely done.” Sara congratulated you as she pried the box from your hands. Ray gave you a friendly pat on the shoulder as you headed back to the ship. “We’ll have to give you a few fighting tips, you’ll be good.” She offered. 

*******************

“Ok we have a problem.” Sara declared as she walked over to Snart and Jax. Jax had been looking over one of the screens, trying to understand the ship better. When Sara stopped next to them the only inclination Snart gave that he acknowledged her was a slight tilt of his head.  
“Rip wanted Snart to break into a building to retrieve a dangerous artifact. (Y/N) got the message instead and… has gone to get it. We need to go and help her.” Sara explained quickly.  
“I can’t, I need to fix the ship and Gray is with Rip and Ray.” Jax said nervously.  
“Can you run recon with us?”  
“Yeah of course, I’ll see what Gideon has on the building.”  
“Snart. By some miracle (Y/N) hasn’t triggered the alarms but still managed to get in. She’s not sure how to disarm the security case…”  
“I’m in.” Snart said as he span in his chair. He’d decided to help as soon as Sara explained but you had some snacks for accidentally succeeding and he wanted to know how you did it. It happened to often to be a fluke.  
“Alright. We’ll have to get in there, get the artifact and (Y/N) then get out.” Sara explained and Snart nodded.  
“Let’s go before our little friend gets herself arrested at the wrong time, I like the kid but not enough to break her out of jail.”  
“Nice to know where you stand.” Jax said sarcastically.  
“You have to have your limits.” Snart retorted as he and Sara left.

****************

“(Y/N)?”  
“Snart?”  
“What’re you doing here?” You asked, confused as to how you hadn’t noticed Snart appearing in the building.  
“Well we’re here to help you. Sara took out the guards.”

He strolled over to you and looked at what you were doing. With a tut he put the panel back on the wires you were trying to figure out. “That’s a decoy. This.” He paused as he immediately found another panel. “Is the real thing.”  
He crouched down, setting some tools he fished out of his jacket pocket on the floor, and started fiddling with the wires, pausing when you crouched down to look over his shoulder, getting closer so you could see. When he glared at you, you backed up a little. But only until he stopped looking at you.  
“How’d you know it was that one?” You asked and he sighed.  
“Because I do.”  
“How do you know undoing that will do anything.” You asked. He paused and let out a long sigh before slowly looking back at you. “Because you do.”

He was quiet for a moment before moving so you could see what he was doing better. “This model is supposed to have a decoy system. The part you were going over, would have set off an alarm. This will disengaged the cover on the top and we should be able to take the item.”  
You watched his for a moment before taking one of the tools and tried to copy what he’d done. “Is this really the time to teach her how to steal?” Sara asked as she joined the two of you.  
“No better time to learn than on the job. You go wrong you get caught. Besides I’m here when it goes wrong so you don’t need to…” Snart stopped talking and looked shocked. Sara’s eyebrows raised as she smirked with amusement. As he’d been speaking you managed to open the top of the second storage box and grabbed the item in it. “Worry if things go wrong.”  
“Should I do that one? I did it faster than you.” You asked Snart who immediately recovered and returned to fiddling with his storage box.  
“There’s another one back there, maybe that will be just as easy?” Sara asked as she gestured towards a second box.   
“Kid has a steep learning curve. Unnerving.”  
“Yeah, well we need to hurry up because there will be a second team of guards in three minutes and we need that artifact. Also we’ll have to explain to Rip why we’ve taught (Y/N) how to become a thief.” Sara pointed out. The case opened and Snart snatched at the item, pocketing it along with his tools.

“It’s a life skill.” He offered as an excuse, Sara laughed and nodded. They both shared a proud look when you jogged back with armfuls of ancient artifacts and held out the tool for Snart to take. “Keep it kid, Looks like you found your calling.”  
“Rip said all of these were missing from those time people’s vaults so I figured we could take them back to him and it’d make up for the bar fight?” You asked Sara who took some of the items from you. They followed you out of the building, narrowly missing the Guards who set off the alarm as the three off you found Mick waiting in a van outside.  
“At least your lack of morals hasn’t rubbed off on her.” Sara quipped as you decided to sit up front with Mick.  
“Here! There was a crystal lighter laying around on a desk, I thought you’d like it. You didn’t get to come in and help.” You said to Mick who accepted the large lighter. He looked at it with an uncomfortable expression before grunting gratefully. You grinned and glanced at Sara, giving her a thumbs up before clipping yourself in.  
“We’ll make a delinquent out of her yet.” Snart said sarcastically as he smiled at her. She shook her head and smiled as Mick drove back to the Wave Rider.


	3. Chapter 3

You went quiet. Which Sara noticed right away and judging the way Snart was giving you a funny look, he had too.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked you quickly.  
“I’m not sure I should go.”  
“Why not? It’s a simple job, in and out.”  
“Yes but I know someone who works there.” 

“Even better it gives us an in.” Snart commented as he leant on the side of your chair. Sara narrowed her eyes and sat on the arm of your chair.  
“What else?”  
“It’s my ex. He works there. He stole all my money, changed the locks on our apartment and framed me for a robbery he did. Joe West managed to find a way to prove my alibi but I had to convince him I was innocent.” You explained.  
“Alright. We should still go.” Sara said as she hopped onto her feet and pulled you up  
“We’ll get some revenge.” Snart said snidely and followed Sara out to a car she’d found. “Just give us his name.”

“Sure ok, so you go do what Rip wants and I kill him.” You said sarcastically as she drove. It didn’t take long to arrive at the building.  
“Oh no. We’ll kill him together.” Sara said as she and Snart got out of the car. “Now let's kick some evil time traveling ass and get your ex in jail.”  
“Are you guys sure?”  
“Revenge is best served cold, no one better to team up with than me… and Sara.”  
“Damn right.” Sara said in response to Snart’s comment. The two of them marched towards the building. When they gave the alert you walked in, head high and headed to your ex's computer. All the information you needed as easy and it took little time for Snart to talk you through leaving the trace to show that your Ex stole the info.

When you went back to meet up with them Snart was lounging against a wall while Sara had you ex by the neck. “There she is. Now apologise.”  
“I’m sorry (Y/N)!” He whimpered.  
“Thanks.”  
“It’s ok.” He said quickly and you rolled your eyes.  
“Not you asshole. Thanks Sara… and you two.” You smiled as she dropped your ex, sling an arm around your shoulder and glanced at Snart who nodded as he accepted your thanks. “I got the files Ray needed.”  
“Well we did a great job then.” Sara said cheerfully as she led the way to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’re you guys doing?” You asked as you finally found Sara and Snart. Mick had grunted and pointed in their general direction which had been more helpful than Gideon confirming they were still on the ship.  
“I’m kicking Snart’s ass at cards.” Sara answered. Leonard rolled his eyes and tutted with a smirk.  
“Are you sure? He doesn’t look like he’s losing.” You pointed out to her.  
“You think I can’t win at cards?”  
“Sure you can, it just doesn’t look like he’s losing.” You said as you hopped down the steps, pointing to Snart who smirked as you sat near the bottom of the metal staircase. “He’s smiling too much. He’s bluffing or you’re going to lose.”  
“Thank you for the advice.” Sara exclaimed playfully. She watched you lean over and sneak a look at Snart’s cards, he let you by tilting them and shot a look at Sara.

Sara placed a card down and you grabbed at one of his cards, setting it down. She objected and laughed when you defended yourself, leaning against the wall next to Snart as he let you take the round. He’d already counted the cards and knew exactly what was in Sara’s hand. There was no way he’d win but by some miracle she managed to lose.  
“Well (Y/N) you must be a brilliant card play. Perhaps we should take you to a casino.” He smiled when you stuck your tongue out at Sara and laughed as she complained about you cheating.  
“I’ve got to go and help Rip, he needs to move the ship so it might get bumpy.” You said after a few minutes, remembering why you’d come to find them.  
“He needs you to help move the ship?” Snart asked quickly. There was a curious cut to his tone but he didn’t look up from the new hand Sara delt him.  
“He needs me and Kendra to get ready for the next mission out. I’ve got to pretend to be some celebrity and Mick gets to be my bodyguard. Kendra’s acting as my girlfriend. It sounds fun. It’s been so long since I've gotten out of here.” With an excited smile you rushed off. Ever the bubbly bundle of energy.

“(Y/N) and Kendra.” Leonard said thoughtfully.  
“You worried she’ll fall in love?” Sara teased.  
“I showed her how to clean my cold gun last week and yesterday I let her call me Lenny. We’re practically married.” Snart quipped. He almost purred as he spoke.  
“Oh! You showed her your cold gun huh? How’d she like that?” Sara asked with a teasing jeer.  
“Imature Sara. Besides she broke it. I still haven’t figured out how. I had to employ Raymond and the professor to fix it.”  
“That’s (Y/N) for you. I’m pretty sure i’m the only reason she’s alive.” Sara said smugly, she glanced quickly at the way you excited and smile.  
“Just because you’re smitten with her doesn’t mean you can take the credit for keeping her alive. Besides i’ve done my fair share looking after her.”  
“I taught her self defense.”  
“Pickpocketing.”  
“How to escape a choke hold.”  
“How to calm Mick down.” There was a long pause after Snart spoke. That last one was impressive. Mick had been getting antsy. He’d been on bed rest since the last mission you went on with him. Having been in a timeline with real homemade pancakes you took the chance to indulge. Mick stole them when you tried to find some syrup and ate the whole plateful. Having to leave before you could reorder you irritably followed Sara outside. Deciding to get the anger out you tossed a nearby brick off the porch of the restaurant, that was being renovated. The brick slammed into the end of a four by four post which missed you, due to Sara’s quick intervention and narrowly missed Snart and Ray because Snart yanked them out of the way. It did however twirl impressively through the air and hit Mick right between the eyes.  
Rip and Jax watched in stunned horror as Mick fell backwards, stiff as a board, and fell on his back.

Kendra was convinced he wouldn’t pull through after Gideon struggled to fix him up. Jax was utterly impressed while you were mortified that you’d conked Mick on the head and took the time to hide from Leonard until Mick came round and the tight set in his jaw relaxed.  
Sara and Snart had agreed that there were both amusingly impressed with the hit.  
“Still can’t believe she managed to take Mick out like that.” Sara commented with a smile. They both glanced up when you ran back to their stairwell and skidded to a halt.  
“Rip needs you Sara and Mick wants to set Gideon on fire… he will not calm down!” You explained quickly. Sara smiled and quickly hopped to her feet abandoning the cards.  
“I’m more than happy to help.” Sara insisted.  
“Like you could help when it comes to Mick.” Snart said as he gathered the cards, sorting them as he followed after you and Sara. He didn’t miss the quick smirk Sara gave him over her shoulder when you hugged her and dragged her off to find Ray.

*****************

“Alright, you two are clear on what we need?” Rip asked over the coms as you and Snart walked away from the party you’d crashed. Snarts arm was around your waist as the two of you walked in step.  
“We have to convince them that we’re an engaged couple and play along until they invite us to their creepy party.” Snart muttered. He could feel the two men that were following the two of you. They’d been guarding the doors at the elaborate party. Now they seemed to be following at a distance, pausing every now and then, but never getting too far behind.

“You need to be sure they’re still following you, they need to see the two of you.”  
“We know Rip. Besides we’re being watched.” You answered quickly, pretending to talk to Leonard who looked at you curiously. He knew that you were being followed. He didn’t expect you to pick up on it. “I’ve got that funny feeling.”  
At this Snart gave you an impressed glance. It took practise to be able to tell where the feeling of being watched came from and it was more than clear that you too, had spotted your tail.

“I’ve set you up with a small apartment, it’s public enough that it’ll be easy for them to watch you. At most it should take a week. I’ll check in every morning.” Sara explained quickly over the coms.  
“A week!” You complained. There hadn’t been an exact timeline of the mission. Though you figured that was Rip’s attempt to get you and Snart to go along with it.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be right there if anything goes wrong.” Sara continued.  
“We know we don’t need to worry. We’ve got this. Besides I know how to make a getaway when needed.” Snart said quickly.

“Did anyone else get a weird vibe from them?” Jax asked Kendra and Ray who were frowning at how irritable Sara looked. There had been some bickering as the team prepared for the mission and between Sara and Snart you hadn't spent a second alone since you’d fetched them earlier that morning.  
“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just the stress of the job?” Ray offered cheerfully.  
“More like they can’t admit they like (Y/N) and she’s not realised that she had an assassin and a career criminal fighting over her.” Kendra said.

“Um… guys… we can hear you on the coms.” You said with a mortified whispyness to your voice. Kendra froze while Ray and Jax looked over at the rest of the team. Sara was blushing and glaring at the screen in front of her. Martin had his head in his hands while Rip looked mortified and un amused.  
“Our bad.” Jax muttered.

No one said anything for a while until you’d dug in the bag you had and found the keys Sara had slipped into them at the party. “How exactly are we supposed to play pretend to be engaged? Rip you didn’t give us anything to do.” You asked, breaking the silence.  
“Well… in this time period a socialite such as the ones you are impersonating wouldn’t work so much as atted or hold parties and invest in business ventures.” Rip explained, you could hear him moving around the center screen. “Unfortunately it’ll be expected of you to entertain while Snart strikes the deals. But if this works we could get the in we need to get the final artifact.”

At the mention of the elusive artifact, Snart stiffened. He and Mick had been sent in the last time it had popped up and it took the whole team to extract them, choosing them over the artifact. Rip still wouldn’t explain its importance which was a sore subject for the team.  
“Well that doesn’t sound too hard.” You mumbled as Snart led you up the stairs to the front door.  
“We’ll keep in touch, Martin is going to pose as a rival investor in hopes of getting you some back up if you need it.” Rip explained quickly.  
As Snart led you into the house he bumped into you, chuckling as he apologised. You didn’t notice that he’d managed to sneak your coms from your ear. “Got it captain.” He muttered.

*********************

The next morning came by quickly. Sara was early in her check in. She found the time to check out the area several times, no one seemed to notice her but she didn’t mind that. Except for Snart. He’d noticed her sneaking around and was waiting at the back door.

When she arrived he leant against the wall ignoring her until she knocked. “You’re here early.” He mused.  
“Well neither of your coms are on and I needed to be sure I wouldn’t be spotted.” Sara said. She paused when she realised Snart was wearing a robe, you still hadn’t appeared which was odd because you usually burst into a room at the sound of her voice. “Where’s (Y/N)?”  
“She’s tired out after our evening together and I decided not to wake her.”  
“You want me to believe that she hooked up with you last night?”  
“If that’s what you want to believe then that’s up to you.”

“You two are really ridiculous.” You murmured sleepily. They both turned to look at you. They were both surprised you’d managed to sneak down to the back room without being hard.  
“Perhaps if you let us know which you would prefer, Sara and I could come to an amicable agreement.” Snart drawled as he leant against the wall.  
“Well don’t you two have a thing for each other?” You asked, gesturing to them both. They shared a look and Sara cleared her throat.  
“We might have done, before…”  
“Before I accidently nearly killed Mick over a plate of pancakes?” You asked and they shared a look before nodding. “If I figure this out you’ve got to stop competing and being weird.”  
Neither of them answered as you approached them. You fixed Snart with a hard look first, his eyebrows raised as he smirked at you attempt at sternness. Then you turned your attention to Sara. Her eyes went wide as you kissed her. Pulling away you turned back to Snart and kissed him too before turning and leaving the room.  
“Was that an option?” Sara asked, feeling a little frazzled.  
“It is now. You going to come up?” Snart said as he looked from her to the steps that led to the rest of the house with a satisfied smirk spread over his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara and Leonard paused their game as you all but fell down the stairs into the cargo bay. Once there you grabbed some of the boxes and hopped back over them. Leonard’s hand flew out to catch one of the boxes that you dropped in your hurry. You thanked him and grabbed it while juggling all the boxes.

“Rip needs (Y/N) up front and centre.” Sara commented when Leonard stared after you with a somewhat concerned confusion.  
“Well, (Y/N)’s been wanting that. What exactly does he need her for?”  
“I think he wants (Y/N) to charm them into a meeting? With some awful bad guy.”  
“Well. That’s smart.”  
“Yeah we know how much bad guys like (Y/N).”

“WE’RE GOING TO KICK ASS BITCHES!” You yelled as you ran back into the room and fetched Mick's gun. You rushed off again before thumping back up the corridor and sticking your head round the corner. “Sorry I said "bitches”, I’m just really worked up.”  
When you’d gone again they both started to laugh. Ending their game of cards they headed into the Bridge to see what the plan was. You were practically hopping up and down next to a stoic Mick.  
“Rip I don’t know why you’re worrying! This sounds so easy!” You said happily as he sighed and dismissed you, Mick and Martin.


	6. Chapter 6

You nervously followed Sara as she led the way through the building. Yesterday you were a college student that happened to have studied a few subjects Rip thought would be highly useful. Today you were helping an assassin and two known criminals break into a building to steal a memory chip that had Savage’s location on it.

“You need to relax more. You look nervous enough to explode.” Sara muttered as she slipped through a doorway. You bumped into a few passers by and apologised. “We’re supposed to be subtle.”  
“Sorry! I’m not used to any of this.” You mumbled quickly and glanced over your shoulder at someone who was rushing past. When you finally reached the door Sara swiped her way in and the door opened. “Do we know where we need to…?”  
“Shhh!” She hissed, going quiet as she held her hand up. “We shouldn't speak.”  
“Why?” You whispered, copying how she’d dropped her voice.  
“I think the room is bugged.” She explained. You fell quiet and crept after her as she quickly found what you’d been sent for. Once she led the way out of the room she let out a breath. “Now the hard part is getting out of here.”


	7. Chapter 7

You looked down at the grave with a bitter sadness. Coming back to earth and the right time period had been an exciting break until you returned home. It was locked up, police tap everywhere and there was no sign of your parents.

You’d called Sara to see if her dad knew what had happened to the house. He had explained that there had been an attack, the Arrow hadn’t made it in time. The legends gathered at the edge of the graveyard, giving you a few moments alone as the rest of the funeral party moved on. The Queens had offered to fund the gathering after, they even started a charity to thank them for the work they’d done to help the city.

“(Y/N), how’re you doing?” Sara asked as she walked over to you.  
“Some days, I wish I had never heard of time travel.“ You muttered quietly.  
“I know. I know you think you could have saved them.”  
“I could have. If I was here. They wanted me to go, to save the world. All they could do was protest and argue and plead. But I could make a difference. Do you think they regretted telling me to go with Rip?”  
“No. They were proud of you, You were all fighting the same fight. They knew the risks. It’s awful what happened but They were proud of you.” Sara’s dad said as he joined the two of you. You’d met him a few times, your parents were arrested at a few protests. On a few occasions they’d both mentioned how he’d let them go, as his own way of protesting.  
“Let’s go, we can finish saying goodbye with the city, they protected.” Sara said gently as she took your hand.


End file.
